Daniel Shaw:ShateA Letter and An Invitation
by jaytoyz
Summary: If you like Daniel Shaw...go no further...there be Shate ahead. Some questions answered...some reasons given...an open invitation to Shaters everywhere...you know who you are...give in...join the fun...you know you wanna...a spate of Shate is needed...JT


A/N: I don't own Chuck or any part of the 'Chuckverse'...I also don't own or have copyrighted any of the following...Shate...Shaterade...Shnuff Fic ...or ...Oy with the poodles already.

Daniel Shaw- A Letter and An Invitation To All Shaters

Hi, if you're reading this, you're either curious or…you're a Shater. Of course, you could be both and simply don't know it. Hey, anything is possible. Anyway, I'll start with an introduction. I'm Jaytoyz and I got started writing here thanks to the encouragement of Armadilloi…the late, GREAT, Armor Plated Rat. He was one of the first authors I read here at Chuck FanFiction…don't ask me how it happened…I don't remember. He nudged me a 'bit' and the result was Chuck Vs. The Walkabout. When the response to that tale was positive, I added Sarah Vs. The Strong Swimmer and…because my head doesn't seem to be wired normally, I even started a third story(which I will continue).

I also kept reading and being inspired by Jim and so many others that have posted such great stories. One thing most of the stories that I enjoy contain is that amazing douche of a character that almost killed season 3 for me…Daniel Shaw. Stories that featured him being treated the way I think he deserves to be treated resonate with me at a strange level.

Torture, maim or kill Daniel Shaw and I'm a happy camper. I would worry more if the thrill was for that treatment of an actual human being…heck, I'm sure many people would worry if that was the case but, fortunately for me…and anyone who lives near a bell or clock tower…my dislike is limited to a fictional character.

A while back I turned my hatred for Danny boy into my first piece of Shnuff Fic…that's Shaw Snuff Fiction…in the form of What Special Agent Daniel Shaw Did Not Know. I got to torture and then kill Daniel Shaw using my own twisted sense of humor. The first story helped me with a little writer's block I was having…plus, it would make me smile at odd and usually inopportune times. Wishing to share the fun that is expressing one's Shate, I issued an open challenge…'Kill or torture Daniel Shaw' and post it for everyone to read. A few people took up the challenge and killed or tortured…or just treated strangely…Daniel Shaw. Hell, I even added several more examples of my 'love' for Daniel.

I recently decided to gather together any examples of Shate that I could find in the form of a community…Daniel Shaw-Let's Kill Him Real Good! Ok, maiming is also acceptable…was born and now has over a dozen stories and I hope to add more. If you have any suggestions for stories that treat Shaw in the manner he deserves, let me know and I'll add them. Or…if some time you get the itch…write your own blast of Shate. The challenge is still open…help your fellow Shaters treat Daniel Shaw the way he deserves to be treated. Don't be afraid if you've never posted here before…what's the worst that could happen? Someone corrects your spelling and/or grammar? So what? As long as you get a smile…and I get a smile…and some other Shaters get a smile…then you've done something magical. You've brought a little(or a lot) of sunshine into someone's life. A smile is a great thing to share and if killing…or torturing…or maiming…or putting in a strange or gross position…Daniel Shaw does that…well then…JOIN THE PARTY!

Welcome to the wonderful world of SHATE…add something…a review(or 2) for the authors who have added to this recent spate of Shate…try their other stories…I'm fairly sure you'll enjoy them…sorry, no 100% guarantees but I'm fairly confident about it.

I must admit I do have one regret about my Shate challenge…we'll never get to see how Jim would've treated the 'log' ,as he fondly referred to Shaw(at least once). I bet it would have been a spectacular piece of Shnuff Fic!

Jim, thanks for the push. JT

A/N: (for what was basically an author's note) Reviews? Ok…Corrections of spelling and/or grammar? Well, if you must…Dissertations on the value of Daniel Shaw as a character?…GO POUND SAND! Letters telling me that I'm 'wrong' and , perhaps, I should seek professional help?…..PFFFFFFFTTTTT! I'M A SHATER…AND PROUD OF IT! JT

P.S. Please forgive me if you actually like the Shaw character...I realize that not everyone has the same likes or dislikes and I should never judge another human being on their choice of favorite fictional characters...plus, I'm pretty sure that you can get medicine for that now.


End file.
